1. Technical Field
Aspects and implementations of the mobile cable holder relate to a mechanism and method for holding a cable, a hose, a wire, a flexible pipe, a rigid pipe, a rigid tube, a flexible tube, a rigid cylinder, a flexible cylinder, a chain, a cord, a rope, a coil, a line, a band, a lanyard, twine, a plurality of items, and/or the like.
2. Background Art
Cable holders and devices for bundling or storing items are well known. Traditional cable holders include a hand-cuff like element with jaws that are self-sustained in an open position while an item is bundled within the jaws. While jaws self-sustained in the open position ensure that the item can be located within the jaws, the user is required to manipulate the item and the jaws to encircle the item, thereby requiring a great deal of dexterity.
There are multiple variations of cable holders and devices known in the art including designs that use two separate jaws rotatably mounted together or a single piece unit that can flex to encircle the item. Nevertheless, cable holders require an inordinate amount of control to accomplish the goal of containing the item.